


Pi Day

by katemiller



Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, sherlolly appreciation week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, Rewrites of Iconic Sherlolly Scenes, Bonus Day, Sherlolly + Pi(e)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	Pi Day

The bed was warm as she rolled over. Her dream had been sweet and she wasn’t ready for it to end so she kept her eyes closed as she pulled the blanket tighter. Her nose twitched as she breathed deeply, an uncomfortable action. Scrunching her nose, she realized that what she was smelling was something burning. Sighing, she tossed the blankets off and rolled out of bed.

As she stumbled down the stairs she could hear commotion coming from the kitchen.

“That’s not how it smells when mum makes it.” Mina’s words made her giggle.

“Yes, thank you very much for the helpful criticism, Willamina,” came Sherlock’s snarky reply. She turned the corner in enough time to see him plop the burnt item on top of the stove.

“Morning.” Molly, leaned on the counter, smirking. “Is that supposed to be a pie?” she asked. Sherlock sighed as he looked at her. “I will take that as a yes.”

“Your pies always smell good, mum.” Mina grabbed the breakfast sandwich off her plate and headed to the living room. Molly snorted at the comment and tried to cover it by kissing the top of Mina’s head as she walked by.

She walked over and gave Grey a couple of kisses while he ate off of the tray off food that sat in front of him. Finally able to control the giggles that still wanted to surface, she made her way over to Sherlock, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

“So, what was the reason for making pie so early in the morning?” she mumbled as she pressed her face against his shirt.

“It’s March 14th,” he stated. “I’ll throw it away when it’s had a chance to cool off.” He turned around in her arms and kissed her forehead.

“Does March 14th have a significant meaning?” she asked, her brow furrowed.

“Three – One – Four,” he said raising an eye brow in surprise that she did not understand.

“OH!” She smiled up at him. “Three point one-four. Pi Day.” She pressed herself up on her toes to kiss him.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he sighed.

“You definitely did.” She motioned to the burnt pastry. He shook his head and sighed. “Why don’t we make another one tonight…but this time, I’ll be the one to set the timer.”


End file.
